The Future Senshi
by Hotaru-chan3
Summary: This is a story about the original senshi's great-granddaughters. It takes place during the Golden Millennium, and goes back and forth between the characters. Please R/R!!!!!! And I did include a chart of which princess is from which planet. I got a r


I don't own any of these characters, (sadly) they all belong to this girl, who sadly I don't remember her name, I found them at her website, which I can't seem to find. If you read this story, and you either made them up for your rpg, or you are taking place in this rpg, please tell me the name of the person who made them up and the site. Thank you so much ^^ I'm still in the middle of this story, and actually it's only the introduction. Sorry about that. When it's finished, Tina will edit it. ^^ (Tina=my editor) I would like to give a special thanx to Tina, for already beginning work on editing my first story, "Princess Serena's Challenge." Let's hear it for Tina! Yah^^ Also, for ankle, I will now post a chart so you know who is from what planet:  
The Moon: Tsukino Usagi Seria  
Mercury: Mizuno Haru  
Mars: Hino Karei  
Jupiter: Takere Nariko  
Venus: Aino Natsumi  
Uranus: Kayasarin Rith  
Neptune: Kai Merodi  
Pluto: Meiou Relina  
Saturn: Tomoe Himeko  
  
  
  
  
*Chapter 1*  
  
"Seria! Oh Seria don't forget your cookies for the class picnic!" yelled NeoQueen Serenity. The year was 4030, and Tsukino Usagi and been long dead, and the new queen was her granddaughter, Tsukino Ri-ri. Now, Ri-ri was married to King Masinori, and Seria was their daughter.   
"Oh, sorry mother, I didn't remember them, I was so busy thinking about my waltzing test today!" Seria laughed. She was a was the 16 year old Princess of Golden Tokyo, during the Golden Millennium. As she laughed, her silky silver hair swished in the wind.   
"Well, you had best be on your way, or you will be late for class," warned her mother.  
Seria stopped laughing, "Oh no!" She turned and quickly walked to the carriage. Her mother insisted on using the horse-drawn carriages still, instead of the stylish new air-borne ones. Seria waved to her mother as she sat in the seat and leaned out the window.  
  
* * *  
  
"All right class, today is your waltzing test," said Miss Shuzo, as she entered the room. All of the girls immediately stood up, as this is an honorable thing to do when your elder walks into the room.  
All of the Princesses of the Golden Millennium came to Miss Shuzo's Finishing School for Girls. But they weren't the only girls there. A couple of the other richer girls in town came also.   
"Now, Meiou Relina-chan, you will go first," said Miss Shuzo as she pointed to the dance floor where a young man stood.   
"Yes Miss Shuzo-san," replied Relina as she stood up. She was a tall and thin girl who was 20 years of age. Her long blonde hair reached down to her mid-back and she was proud of the orange streak that ran through it. She wore her hair like her great-grandmother, whom was her hero. Queen Trista had been dead for quite many years, but Relina still stood at the time gate door just as her great-grandmother had. She was very rarely seen anywhere else, aside from the gate and school.  
Relina walked over to Stephen, and she curtsied as he bowed. Then he took her hand in his and placed his other around her waist. Relina placed her hand upon his shoulder. Her lavender dress softly glided along the ground as she swirled and whirled with Stephen. They appeared to be floating above the ground. As soon as the music ended, Relina curtsied and Stephen bowed.   
"Very good. Relina, you have passed this class," Miss Shuzo smiled.  
"Thank you Miss Shuzo-san, domo arigoto gozaimasu," replied Relina.  
"Now, Takare Nariko-chan, it is your turn."  
"Yes Miss Shuzo-san," answered Nariko. She was the Princess of Jupiter, and she greatly resembled her great-grandmother. She wore her brown hair in a ponytail, with the same bobble that Kino Makoto had given her mother to give to Nariko. Her deep dark green eyes were always full of thought, but she was always eager to battle for good. As she stood up, the rose earrings that had been passed down in her family shone in the sunlight.  
Nariko walked over to Stephen and curtsied, wobbling a bit. She, like Makoto, wasn't very good at dancing. As she straightened up, she looked into Stephen's eyes. Nariko could usually tell what a person was liked by looking into their eyes. As she looked into Stephen's eyes she thought. Oh, he must be a quiet boy, who doesn't talk much. He has been hurt thought. Maybe I could be-friend him. As she thought, the song started and they waltzed across the floor. She accidentally stepped on his toe at one point, and he winced. Nariko smiled at him, and his eyes softened a little as he smiled back. When the song had ended, they curtsied and bowed, and Nariko went back to her seat.   
"Good job Nariko, you too have passed this class."  
Nariko sighed in relief. That was close.   
Rith sighed and wondered how she was to pass this class. I wish we could take a gym class. She thought. Like Nariko, she was very much like her great-grandmother. She had the same dirty blonde hair and the gleaming blue eyes. Her grandmother, Ashley, had married the earliest of the princesses of her time, so Rith was able to spend time with her great-grandmother. I can't wait till this afternoon, when great-grandmama will help me to become a senshi like her and take on the powers of Uranus. Not many of the original senshi were still alive and able to train the new royals. I am lucky for her to be alive still. Suddenly Rith was shaken from her thoughts.  
"Kayasarin Rite-chan, it is your turn," spoke Miss Shuzo.  
Rith grumbled as she stood up.  
  
*Chapter 2*  
  
After class the princesses always had a picnic where they would discuss different matters. Some of these matters where serious, while others were…well not. Miss Shuzo and the Kings and Queens considered these picnics to help the princesses to develop their speech skills.  
As they sat down, Karei moved off over to the side. She was pretty much a loner, for she didn't have much friends. She had been spoiled by her parents as a child, and now she was a petty brat who was very self-centered and selfish. She didn't like the other princesses, and they didn't bother her, for fear of her. Karei had reached martial status in the martial arts two years ago, and her appearance scared the others. She had three ear piercings in her right ear, and four in the left and she wore three leather bracelets studded with tiny spikes on each arm.   
Haru sat down next to her closest friends, Seria, Rith, Merodi, and Himeko. Haru had never known her great-grandmother, and was born a month after her death. She also never knew her mother, Amity, for she died giving birth to Haru. Haru's father, Ikemoto, remarried to Annette, a close friend of Amity, when Haru was just a baby. Haru called Annette marmee, for she greatly cared for her, as if she were her real mother. Haru specialized in creative writing and she had already written and published three of her stories.  
"I wrote another story," she stated as she took a bite into her sandwich.   
"Oh wow! What's it called!" asked Merodi. Merodi took on the look of her great-grandmother, Michiru, as she had a darker aqua green hair that reached just above her shoulders. She had the same dark green eyes and did very well in acting and music. At the moment, she could play the violin, the flute, and the piano. She especially loved reading, and could never wait till Haru had finished another of her stories.   
"It's called, 'A Dreamer of None.' It's about this young girl who dreamed of marrying a prince. But then one day, this man tells her that all dreams are impossible. She goes into despair and gets dreadfully sick. Her parents are really worried, until this 'prince' comes into town. He be-friends her and they one day realize that they are soulmates. It's really touching."  
Merodi had this dreamy look on her face, "How romantic!"  
Himeko spoke for the first time, "Yes, but can all dreams really come true? Mine seems impossible." Himeko was the great-granddaughter of Tomoe Hotaru, and someone might think that they were the same person. Himeko was scared of death. She had been born the same day of Hotaru's death, and her parents had been killed before her during the Great Battle of Saturn. Because of this, Himeko had received her senshi powers before any of the others. She was skilled in swordsmanship, and didn't trust most people. She shyed away from others till she knew them well. She had outgrown her great-grandmothers weakness, and was very good in physical activities. She was semi-shy, but when she wanted to make a point, she was very stubborn.   
"Well, what is your dream?" asked Rith.  
"Isn't that sort of a personal question?" asked Seria.  
"Nope, it's okay. Rith, my dream is to meet my parents, and I know that it can't come true."  
Merodi was shocked, "What do you mean that it can't come true! You never know! With the technology that they are inventing these days, they may very well be able to awaken the dead!"  
Haru giggled, "Merodi, you have too big an imagination."  
"What? Well, it could become possible."  
Just then, Natsumi Aino walked up and sat down next to Seria, "Hey guys!" Her green eyes twinkled as she brushed her strawberry-red bangs back.   
"Hey Natsumi," chimed Rith, Merodi, Seria, Haru, and Himeko.   
Seria looked over at Karei, "Um, Karei, do you want to come sit over here with us?"  
Karei looked up from her lunch, "Huh, you talking to me?" she asked roughly, "Because if you are, then shutup." She glared at Seria.  
Seria shivered. Her eyes are a dark, cold, green color. They remind me of the deep ocean.   
"Karei! You are the person who needs to shutup! Seria was just being friendly and I don't know why you are so mean to her!" shouted Himeko. Himeko was a very shy person, but when she felt strongly about something, she became stubborn and persistent.  
"Oh, so Seria, you need someone to stick up for you! Hah! I knew that you were never fit to become the Future Queen of the Kingdom," Karei tossed her hair back over her shoulder and laughed slightly.   
"Karei! You are just a stubborn little brat who hasn't learned anything about being a Queen or a Sailor Scout! You could care less about anything if it wasn't yourself! You are the person who isn't fit to be queen," Seria's light purple eyes had suddenly become dark.  
Simultaneously, Nariko and Haru jumped up, "Karei, do you want a piece of this?" asked Nariko holding up her fist.  
"Oh, now I'm scared! What will I do?" said Karei, pretending to be frightened.   
"Shut up Karei, you totally can't act," growled Merodi, who took pride in her acting talents.   
"That's it!" Karei jumped forth and threw her left arm at Merodi's face. Haru jumped in front, taking the blow in her rib cage. She fell to the ground clutching her chest.   
Seria ran over to Haru, as did Natsumi. "Haru are you okay?" asked Seria.  
"Yah, I'm okay. Just kick her butt, okay Nariko?" asked Haru.  
"Sure thing Haru!" Nariko prepared, and then threw her leg up in a kick that would reach Karei in the stomach, but her foot never reached Karei.   
"Stop this stupid petty fight," said Relina, barely above a whisper, as she stood there holding Nariko's foot. All of the girls were stunned, because Relina hardly ever appeared at these picnics, let alone talk to anyone.  
All of the princesses stood there stunned, Haru lying on the ground, Natsumi and Seria next to her, Karei standing behind Relina, Himeko, Rith, and Merodi glaring at Karei, and Relina holding Nariko's foot in the air.  
"Well, did you hear me? Stop this fighting!" asked Relina, barely raising her voice. Everyone nodded, afraid to break the silence.   
"Good," Relina let go of Nariko and she fell to the ground, "A powerful enemy is coming, and we all need to learn how to fight together, as a team." She stressed the last word of the sentence. Then she turned and walked away, back to the Gates of Time.  
Rith was the first one to recover, "What does she mean, 'a powerful new enemy.' What's going on?"   
"I don't know, but whatever it is, we had better listen to Relina, and start to act like a team. I'm sure our mothers, as well as our grandmothers and great grandmothers before them didn't work too well as a team, but they all had their leaders, and I think ours was just picked," stated Natsumi, as she helped Haru up.  
"Pluto…" whispered Himeko.   
Karei stomped her foot on the ground, "I don't care what Relina said, I'm not gonna be a Queen or a Sailor Scout, and I'm definitely not working with you dweebs!" Then she turned and ran off.  
"Brat!" yelled Haru, and then slightly fell, clutching her chest.   
"Oh, come on Natsumi, we've got to get her to her palace," exclaimed Seria.   
"Yes, we must." Natsumi helped Seria to take Haru to the Palace on Mercury, "We can use the teleport at the school."  
Seria, Haru, and Natsumi walked into their building, and took a right. There stood the Intergalactic Teleport, their way of getting from planet to planet. They stepped in and pressed a little blue button, with a stick and a heart with a V on top of it. Instantly, they were teleported to the Mercury Way Station.   
"What is your destination?" asked the robotic security officer and director.   
"To the Mercury Palace," answered Seria.  
"That destination is a highly guarded area. You will need voice identification and your password."  
"I am Princess Seria, the future Neo-Queen Serenity the 4th of the Moon. My mother is Neo-Queen Serenity 3rd, and the password is the moonlit cat walks at night," stated Seria.  
"Voice identification and password correct. You may proceed." Instantaneously, they were teleported to the Mariner Castle of Mercury. Natsumi and Seria assisted Haru to the Throne Room. There, her step-mother and father, Queen Annette and King Ikemoto, sat on their golden thrones, encrusted with sapphires. But as soon as Haru, Seria, and Natsumi entered, the rushed forward.   
"Oh my goodness, Haru honey, are you ok?" asked Annette.  
Ikemoto motioned for the maids to bring ice packs and medicine. Then he turned to Seria and Natsumi.   
"Thank you Princess Seria and Princess Natsumi. We are very grateful." Then he placed his hand on both of their shoulders and said, "We would be delighted to assist you if you ever need any help. Also, you and your families will always be welcomed into our house." He smiled at them before turning back to his daughter.   
"Come, you must lie down," then he took Haru's hand and with a maid's help, brought her to her room.  
Annette turned to Natsumi and Seria, "Would either of you two like to stay for tea?" Even in the far future, the daily tea ceremony was observed. Tea and small cakes were served, and the royals usually "dined" together.   
"Yes, thank you," answered Natsumi, "I would be delighted to accompany you."  
"Thank you, but I must return to the Moon. Good day Your Highness, Queen Annette, Princess Natsumi." Seria bowed and left the room. She walked to the Intergalactic Teleport and pressed a white button with a yellow crescent moon on it. Seria was teleported to the Moon Way Station.  
The robot stated, "State your destination."  
"The Golden Palace, please," requested Seria.  
"That destination is a highly guarded area. You will need voice identification and your password."  
"I am Princess Seria, the future Neo-Queen Serenity the 4th of the Moon. My mother is Neo-Queen Serenity 3rd, and the password is my crescent moon will shine brightly."  
"Voice identification and password verified. You may proceed."  
Seria was whisked away to the Palace. She stepped out of the Teleport and into the beautiful golden hallways, which used to be made of crystal.  
Neo-Queen Serenity the 3rd walked up, "Dear Seria, my darling, it is time for your history lessons. Come, your tutor awaits."  
"Yes mother," Seria followed the Queen excitedly. Seria was always eager to learn, unlike her great grandmother, Neo-Queen Serenity. Seria walked into the Jewel Room, where she had her lessons. The Jewel Room was full of every known crystal and gem, including the now famous Silver Imperium Crystal, and the Golden Crystal of Eliciam, now, the Crystal used by the Senshi of the Moon.  
Her teacher, Mr. Shataki, was standing in the far end of the room, awaiting Seria. "Ah, you have arrived. Please sit."  
Seria sat down as her mother left and closed the door.  
"Now, please take notes as I lecture." He gave Seria time to take out her notepad and quill/pen. "All right, ready?"  
Seria nodded.  
"Good, now then. As you know, back during the Silver Millennium, your great-grandmother Princess Serena, lived on the Moon, head of the Moon Kingdom. Her mother, Queen Serenity, was from the Upper Royal Family of the Moon. She married King James, who was the Archduke of the Moon, from the Lower Royal Family. Together they had the one daughter that was expected from the Upper Royals. Her name was Sarah. If anything were to happen to the Moon Kingdom, Sarah would be sent to the future on Earth, as the Senshi, Sailor Moon with the power of the Silver Imperium Crystal, and Luna as her guide. But, some mistake happened. Sarah was not the only daughter of the Moon in that generation. Princess Serena was also born. I am sorry to say, but Serena was a mistake. Because of this mistake, both were very weak. Sarah and Serena were being kept alive by the power of the Silver Imperium Crystal. Without the crystal, both would have died. But, James died three weeks before Serena was born." He paused at this time to let Seria catch up.  
"If anything should happen, who would be Serena in the future on Earth? She was given the powers of the Senshi, Sailor Cosmos. Well, when Serena was celebrating her sixth birthday, the Princess of Venus, Mina, asked Serena to show her the Silver Imperium Crystal. When Serena took the Crystal from the stand, the connection between Serena, Sarah, and the Crystal was broken. Without the power, Sarah died. She was fourteen at the time. Because of this, Serena was to be given the powers of Sailor Moon and Cosmos. Well, Serena became the new heir to the throne, and trained in her mother's footsteps. She was betrothed to the Archduke of the Moon, but fell in love with the Prince from Earth, Darien, instead. Darien was supposedly betrothed to Archduchess Beryl of Earth, but he disproved the arrangement, meaning he was to marry Serena. But, Beryl was taken over by greed and jealousy, and she succumbed to the great power of the Negaverse. She became their evil Queen. She and her followers destroyed the Kingdoms of Earth, and captured Darien's four best guards, Jedite, Zoycite, Malachite, and Neflite, and turned them to her side. She then tried to seize Darien and make him hers, but he refused. She ended up killing both Serena and Darien in a tragic love story. Queen Serenity sent the princesses and Darien to the future on Earth to be Sailor Scouts, and that is how they came to be. There is more, but that is enough for today."  
"Thank you, Mr. Shataki-san" Seria bowed.  
  
*Chapter 3*  
  
  
  
  
Yes, I do have a habit of stopping my stories at the next chapter...hehe so sue me. no, don't everyone takes taht too seriously lately -_- o well...review! 


End file.
